Curtain Call
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Howling Maw |Instance= }} :; Go to the Strider Staging Ground deep withing the Bane territory north of the recon squad, destroy the 3 Fuel Processing Pumps and 6 Striders waiting to be fueled. Go to Recon Commander Jillian south of the Staging Ground once those primary objectives are complete. *Destroy the 1st Bane Fuel Pump :Destroy the 1st Cuthah Base Fuel Processing Pump :1st Fuel Processing Pump Destroyed *Destroy the 2nd Bane Fuel Pump :Destroy the 2nd Cuthah Base Fuel Processing Pump :2nd Fuel Processing Pump Destroyed *Destroy the 3rd Bane Fuel Pump :Destroy the 3rd Cuthah Base Fuel Processing Pump :3rd Fuel Processing Pump Destroyed * Destroy the Staged Striders :Destroy the 6 Staged Striders at the Cuthah Base Staging Ground :Staged Striders Destroyed x 6 Briefing Recon Commander McReddy: : Now it's time to bring the curtain down on this Strider Staging Ground, soldier! : Great job on finding the Strider Staging Ground, now it's time for the real fun. : From your intel there seems to be three major Fuel Processing Pumps and about a dozen Striders waiting to be fueled and launched into battle. Your job will be to assemble a squad and blow the crap out of those Fuel Processing Pumps and take out all of the staged Striders. : I can't emphasize enough how important it is to destroy this target. Not if, but WHEN you're successful in your mission, report to my colleague east of me, Recon Commander Jillian. She has further instructions from Sherk about infiltrating this base. : Can't wait for the fireworks, kid. Good luck and dismissed. Debriefing Recon Commander Jillian: : I saw the light show from here, soldier. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. You set the ground work for future assaults on this base. Impressive work. This is a mission you'll really want a group for. Even if you can do it alone, it will save you time and credits just to get together a group. Head north into the Strider Staging Ground. In order to even approach the Fuel Pumps you'll have to take out a minimum of four Striders. It might be better to approach the area from the Lake Divinus side. Once the Striders are down, quickly approach the eastern or western feul pump. Slap the detonator on it and get ready for more striders. If you started on the west side, swing around the south side of the central building and tackle the four striders on the eastern side. If you started on the east side (or just did the previous step), carefully walk north and you should be able to sneak up to the other pump without getting the attention of the northern Strider group. Now you should either be done (in which case run out of this annoying area to Recon Commander Jillian north of Divinus Lake) or need to swing around south to the wester side, take down the striders there, and detonate the last pump. You should, of course, have completed the strider objective in the process.